Sinful Desire
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Kurt has begun to feel strongly about the kind-hearted Professor Xavier, and even though he knows its wrong to feel such desires about the same sex, and his mentor, he can't seem to help himself…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Pairings: Charles/Kurt

Warnings: AU/AR (Charles can walk, and a few made up events), Language, Oral, angst, violence, Sexual situations, SLASH! WIP

There's going to be some bad attitude toward's gays later in my story, I just wanted to forewarn people. And just so you know, I don't hate gays at all, but for the purpose of this story I have to have it in this fic!

Summary: Kurt has begun to feel strongly about the kind-hearted Professor Xavier, and even though he knows its wrong to feel such desires about the same sex, and his mentor, he can't seem to help himself…

Chapter 1-Attatchment

Kurt yawned widely as he headed down the hall for an early breakfast. "Haven't you been sleeping well Kurt?" A deep voice stated from directly behind him, causing the blue mutant to jump and turn startled.

"Oh Professor!" He gasped, the blush looking strange on his blue fur. "N-nein, I haven't been sleeping well for a little while, but I'm fine."

*Flashback to last night*

Kurt had been dreaming, it was of Sabertooth coming and attacking everyone in the mansion, but most importantly Charles. Only in his mind did he allow himself to call the Professor by his first name. He had watched helplessly as the telepath was slowly clawed to death, calling out for the blue teleporter's help. Sitting bolt upright after his rather emotional dream, Kurt had slipped out and headed down the hall to Xavier's room.

Slipping silently into the room, he perched carefully on the bed next to Charles, watching the older man sleep. He sat for a while, calmed by his presence. Reaching out slowly, he softly stroked a finger down the telepath's face, watching in surprise as his face turned slightly into the warmth. Kurt smiled, then began softly singing in German…

[1] _Bestrafe mich _(Punish me)

_bestrafe mich _(punish me)

_Stroh wird Gold _(Straw is gold)

_und Gold wird Stein _(and gold is stone)

_deine Größe macht mich klein _(You are so big, make me small)

_du darfst mein Bestrafer sein _(You're the master, make me crawl)

_ja _(yea…)

_Der Herrgott nimmt_ (The Lord does take)

_der Herrgott gibt _(The Lord does give)

_Bestrafe mich _(Punish me)

_bestrafe mich _(Punish me)

_du meinst ja _(You say yes)

_und ich denk nein _(And I say no)

_schließ mich ein in dein Gebet (_Lock me in all you worship)

_bevor der Wind noch kälter weht _(Before the wind's cold hand grips)

_Deine Größe macht mich klein_ (You are so big, make me small)

_du darfst mein Bestrafer sein_ (You're the master, make me crawl)

_du darfst mein Bestrafer sein_ (You're the master, make me crawl)

_Deine Größe macht mich klein_ (You are so big, make me small)

_du darfst mein Bestrafer sein_ (You are so big, make me crawl)x3

_deine Größe macht ihn klein_ (You're so big you make him small)

_du wirst meine Strafe sein_ (You will punish me for all)

_der Herrgott nimmt_ (The Lord does take)

_der Herrgott gibt_ (The Lord does give)

_doch gibt er nur dem_ (Does he give love to)

_den er auch liebt_ (those he foresakes?)

_bestrafe mich_ (Punish me)x8

As Kurt finished the song, he sighed quietly as he pushed the sheets down, slowly and carefully pushing Charles' shirt up his toned stomach. He was always amazed at how fit he was for his age, and always wondered how he did it without everyone else finding out how. He trailed his hands softly over his mentor's stomach, having done this for several nights already, he had a good idea when the other man was close to waking.

Charles shifted against the fingers as they trailed over a scar that slid diagonally across his stomach, disappearing under the waistband of his pajama pants. Kurt smiled as he saw the telepath's erection poking up, he rubbed his hands lightly across the hardened shaft and bit back a groan as he felt it jerk in response. 'I…should go now!' He thought to himself, but continued his ministrations.

'For a telepath, he sure is hard to wake!' Kurt thought in delight as Charles began bucking against his hands, moaning and writhing on the bed. Kurt's own erection was painful by now, but he could always take care of it later. He moved faster, wishing desperately that he could touch the heated rod without clothes in the way. Charles suddenly arched on the bed, crying out softly as he came his body stiffened and jerked before falling back against the bed. Kurt quickly teleported back to his room, feeling flushed and ashamed of himself. In punishment for his actions, he forced himself to take an extremely cold shower instead of taking care of his arousal.

*End Flashback*

Kurt was pulled back to reality by Charles' voice. "Maybe you should speak to Hank about something to help you sleep." He reached out to squeeze the young mutant's shoulder gently. Kurt suppressed a shiver of pleasure as the elder man's hand sent a rush of warmth through his body.

"I'll do that Professor." He smiled before heading into the kitchen to get breakfast, the telepath following behind him.

"Do you want eggs and toast Kurt?" The telepath questioned casually, as he got out a pan and oil before heading to the fridge.

"Oh…um, sure." Kurt sat at the table watching Charles make the food, feeling very shy and nervous all of a sudden. Since he'd started having these feelings for the older mutant, he'd made sure not to be around him too much, and now here he was completely alone with the man who made his heart race and stomach flutter everytime he came near him.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Oh!" Kurt jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. "Over easy please." Charles cooked their food silently, then took both plates to the table. Sitting next to the younger mutant, he handed one of the plates to him. "Thank you, Professor." Kurt smiled gratefully at him as he began eating.

"It was no trouble at all Kurt." They ate their breakfast silently until Charles felt something brushing against his upper thigh. Glancing down in surprise, he saw the tip of Kurt's tail stroking his leg uncomfortably close to his groin. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, the telepath touched the boy's arm softly. "Kurt," He started in a strained voice. "Your tail is…uh…" He trailed off, blushing lightly.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, quickly pulling his tail back and wrapping it around his waist. "S-sorry Professor, sometimes I swear my tail has a mind of its own!" Charles laughed lightly at that, patting the boy's hand before speaking.

"It's quite alright!" He responded before clearing the table. He piled the dishes in the sink to be done later that night. Still feeling awkward about being alone with him, Kurt stood abruptly and turned toward the door.

"Sorry, I have to go now." He mumbled, heading toward the safety of the hall. "I still have to shower and everything." He left before Charles could respond, the telepath frowned at the closing door, surprised at his sudden departure. 'I…wonder what that was about.' Shrugging he slid out the door and headed to his office, not noticing Kurt watching with an unreadable expression on his face before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

[1] This is Bestrafe Mich (Punish Me) from a German band called Rammstein, they are awesome, even if you don't understand the lyrics!

tbc

So? What does anyone think? Please review! If it gets too graphic, just tell me and I'll fix it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Sharing

"I hate basketball…" He muttered quietly to himself as he headed into a stall, using his image inducer to change his 'clothes'. Once done he stepped out and sat on a bench, waiting for the bell to ring. He found himself staring at one of the jocks as he tugged off his shirt, revealing his muscular physique. 'Oh Gott im Himmel!' He groaned internally as he imagined a much different torso, one with a scar on it.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, hitting Kurt on the back of the head. "What the hell are you looking at!" Kurt was brought back out of his memory to find several students around him, glaring menacingly at him.

"What?" He mumbled, eyes full of confusion.

"We saw you looking!"

"Looking at what?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"You were watching us undress!" One of the boys said angrily, glaring at him.

"I was not!" Kurt said, but his blush gave him away. "I…was just daydreaming…that's all." He said quietly, staring at the floor.

"You're lying!" Kurt didn't have time to react as a fist hit him across his temple. He fell backwards onto the floor, head reeling from the pain. "You're just a sick mutant fag!" The boy yelled getting ready to kick him when the door was thrust open and a loud voice yelled, echoing off the walls.

"What's going on here!" Their coach yelled, all the assembled students jumped at his loud voice. "Move back!" They all did, allowing Kurt to sit up and rub his wounded face. "What happened here?" He asked angrily, looking around at the assembled group.

"He was watching us change!" One of the boys yelled. "So I punched him!" He said smugly.

"I wasn't staring!" Kurt muttered defensively, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well in any case, I believe you should go home for the day Kurt." The coach said, helping the boy to his feet. "Lets go contact someone from where you live to see if they can pick you up. I'll be talking to all of you, so stay put until I get back!" He called over his shoulder as they headed towards the door.

"Alright." He said softly, he was beginning to feel lightheaded from the punch to his face. As his coach led him out of the room he heard the angry mutterings from the other boys, and sighed heavily as he gently touched the mark on the side of his temple. 'That's going to hurt for quite a while.'

X X X X X X X X

Kurt was sitting in a tree across from the school, waiting for someone to pick him up. He could have teleported, but he didn't think he could concentrate enough with his head wound. He closed his eyes as he waited, so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone climbing up the tree and stopping on the branch next to him.

"Kurt…" A soft voice came through his thoughts. Jumping slightly he turned toward the sound to find a smiling Charles Xavier sitting calmly on the branch next to him.

"Wha…Professor?" He questioned, rubbing his face in confusion. The telepath laughed lightly and leaned a little closer.

"Didn't expect me, did you?" Kurt shook his head and stared at him.

"How…did you get up here?" He asked finally, causing Charles to laugh again.

"I climbed, of course! How about we head home now?" He asked, offering a smile as he sat foreward on the branch.

"Alright." Kurt said as he climbed down quickly, he turned to watch as his mentor started down. Suddenly, Charles' foot broke one of the branches he stepped down on, causing him to loose his footing and fall. Kurt teleported, grabbing Charles quickly and teleported again. The two of them ended on the ground in front of the tree, a jumble of limbs.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked the man under him as he sat up.

"I'm fine Kurt…" He trailed off, noticing the quite intimate position they were in. The blue mutant was straddling his hips, hands resting on his chest. 'Shit!' Charles bit his lip as he felt himself start to respond to the weight on his groin, and as he remembered his quite erotic dream last night.

In his dream, Kurt had been pleasuring him through his clothes. The slight hair on his hands tickled his stomach as they moved lower. When he woke up he had to change his clothes, having ejaculated into them. That was the first time he'd ever thought of any of his students THAT way…

He quickly pushed him off his lap, sitting up as he did. Kurt looked startled, but then realized how it looked. Especially with the rumors probably going around by now. 'Everyone's going to say I'm gay…' He thought, desperately fighting the tears. 'Even though their right, its still going to suck.'

"Come on Kurt, lets go home." Kurt nodded and followed Charles to his car, failing to notice the slight bulge in his mentor's pants.

X X X X X X X X

They both were quiet as they headed towards the mansion. Once they were in the garage and heading toward the house, Charles stopped Kurt and forced him to turn around.

"What?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"When your teacher called, I found out what happened." Kurt blushed deeply and stared at the ground in embarrassment. "Its alright, I know how hard it is and how badly people react when they find out about…certain sexual preferences." The blue mutant looked up at him, his shock evident on his face.

"You mean…you are too…" He asked softly, blushing deeper at that thought.

"Yes," He smiled as he squeezed the boy's shoulder. "I'm…attracted to both, but found I prefer men." He said honestly, not sure why he was telling his student this.

"Oh…" Kurt whispered softly. "You don't think its wrong?"

"Of course not Kurt." He turned him around and gave him a slight push towards the house. "Now, lets go make some ice cream sundays, I have a need for something sweet." Kurt shivered at that last statement. 'I want a different kind of sweet!' He thought with a mischievous smile plastered on his face as they headed through the door.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Eye Candy

Kurt couldn't sleep again. But this time it wasn't dreams keeping him awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what Charles had told him earlier that day, about him liking men. 'I never would have thought he liked men that way.' He frowned at the ceiling, knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep right now. Sighing, he slid out of bed and out the door, heading to Xavier's room.

He pushed the door open slowly. He stepped inside and frowned when he realized the room was empty. 'What?' He moved farther inside, making sure he wasn't in the bathroom, but finding it empty he sighed and trudged out of the room making sure to shut the door behind him. 'Damn…lately when I can't sleep, the only thing that can help me is seeing him…' Grumbling to himself, he finally decided to try working out in the gym. Maybe that would help.

Kurt pushed the door to the gym open and froze at the sight before him. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. 'Well…maybe I'll be able to sleep after all!' He thought, smiling wryly as he watched the man in his thoughts working out in the room beyond…

X X X X X X X X

Charles hadn't been able to sleep. He had been unable to stop thinking about what happened earlier that day. 'How could I think about him like that?' He questioned himself angrily as he continued doing pull ups. 'Have I become so lonely over the years that I could possibly fall for a teenager in my care?' He frowned deeply as he dropped down from the bar and walked to the bench with a towel and bottle of water.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt watched intently as Charles picked up his towel to dry his face and neck, putting it back on the bench when he was done. His jaw dropped and his heart rate picked up quickly as Charles reached down and tugged his shirt off, revealing his muscular body glistening with sweat.

'Oh…my, uh…wha…damn!' All coherent thoughts flew out of his mind as Charles turned suddenly and spotted him standing in the doorway, an unreadable emotion plastered on his face. Kurt was going to say something but his voice gave out on him when the older man smiled brightly at him and headed his way.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

I took my shirt off, feeling the need to cool my sweaty body. I turned suddenly, intending to start on my next step of my exercise, when I spotted Kurt standing in the doorway. I smiled brightly at him and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him. I frowned as I saw a strange look in his eyes.

Concerned I reached up and placed my hand on his slightly furry cheek. Kurt's eyes widened and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I could feel the skin under my hand heat up and suddenly realized why he was so embarrassed. 'Oh! Right…' My hand dropped instinctly from him, and my face reddened as I remembered the shirt laying on the bench behind me.

"So…you couldn't sleep?" I questioned, trying to break the awkward tension in the air. He shook his head, seeming unable to talk. Kurt's eyes dropped to the ground, and I sighed quietly. 'I…don't know how to act around him anymore. I realized earlier…that I have deeper feelings for him than I should. I…can't act normal around him.'

"I…had a lot of things to think about and couldn't get to sleep." Kurt mumbled, still staring at the ground.

"Hmmm…I see." I said, not knowing what else to say. "Well…do you want to talk about it? It may help you get to sleep." Kurt laughed lightly, still looking embarrassed.

"Its alright. I'll be fine, but thank you Ch…Professor…" He said, leaning up to kiss my cheek gently. My eyes widened and before I could process anything Kurt teleported out of the room. I stood there in stunned silence, my hand unconsciously touching the spot where Kurt's lips had touched me. "Good lord!" I gasped quietly, feeling my heart race in my chest. 'A 17 year old boy just kissed me! It…doesn't mean what I think! It was a friendly peck on the cheek, nothing else!' I told myself this and only in the morning would I remember he almost called my by my first name.

X X X X X X X X

*Kurt's POV*

'Ah! Dumkomff! I can't believe I just did that!' I berated myself as I appeared in my room. 'I just…couldn't help myself! When he moved so close to me, bare-chested, his body slightly shiny with sweat…I almost just threw myself at him! He looked so…extremely sexy! I almost passed out when his hand touched me. How am I supposed to act around him now?' I asked myself as I fell face down on my bed. "I…am completely, irrevocably in love with him…" I admitted quietly to the empty room…

So? What do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Denying the truth!

Charles groaned at the bright light shining in his face. 'Damn sun...' He rubbed his face, trying to wake up. He hadn't slept well at all, his dreams were plagued by a certain fuzzy blue mutant. 'I...don't know what to do about this! I'm a grown man...I can't have a crush! It's ridiculous!' His thoughts turned back to that kiss Kurt had planted on him. 'Wait...he almost called me...nah! Why would he do that? I must have been imagining that.' Still thinking of Kurt, he dressed then headed to the kitchen when he was done.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt headed into the kitchen, yawning widely. Kitty phased through both the door and Kurt. "Oh! Sorry, Kurt!" She apologized. He mumbled something which Kitty took as an acceptance of her apology. She headed past the table as Kurt shuffled to the table.

"Kitty, was isst du zum Frühstück?" Kurt questioned. Kitty turned at her name and stared at Kurt.

"What?" The girl asked her friend, staring blankly at him.

"Was isst du zum Frühstück?" He repeated, Kitty shook her head looking irritated.

"Earth to fuzzy! I can't speak German!"

"Es tut mir leid, Kitty." Kurt replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. Charles chuckled behind his newspaper at the girls' confused look.

"Kurt first asked you what you were having for breakfast, then he apologized. It appears Kurt is too tired to formulate a response in English right now. Maybe you should stay home today."

"Nein!" Kurt responded louder than necessary. "Uh...after I eat...I'll be fine...promise." He replied before moving from the table to fix his breakfast. Charles frowned slightly then shrugged and returned to his paper. The three sat in relative silence until Rogue, Scott, and Jean entered the kitchen. Kurt had finished eating and was staring blankly at his empty bowl.

"Fuzzy, hey! Stop daydreaming and move along if you're done eating!" Rogue commanded, waving her hand in front of Kurt's face when he didn't respond.

"Kurt?" Charles questioned, placing his hand on his forehead. Kurt jumped at the contact breathing quickly through his nose, eyes wide, emotions flitting too quickly across his face to decipher any of them. "Are you alright? You're awfully hot." Kurt swallowed hard, nodding his head quickly.

"J-ja, Professor...I'm f-fine..." He stuttered, forcing himself not to lean into the hand. Charles leaned closer, a concerned look on his face, eyes narrowed with worry.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. 'Hell no!' Kurt thought to himself. He managed to pull away from the warm soft hand and stand up.

"I...just need some air is all..." He gave a slight wave and teleported out of the room. Kitty and Rogue started giggling, Jean was trying to hold back her laughter. Scott and Charles glanced at each other then at the three women.

"What's...so funny?" Charles asked, confusion etched into his face. Kitty snorted louder.

"Are ALL telepath's this oblivious?" Rogue asked Jean as the red-head moved over to the two giggling girls. She slung her arms around them as she answered.

"Nah...just guys!" All three of the girls burst into laughter at that, ignoring the strange looks Charles and Scott shot them.

X X X X X X X X

'I'll never understand these kids!' Charles grumbled as he headed to his rooms after leaving the kitchen. He slipped into his room, flicking on the light as he moved to his bed. He grabbed his book from the bedside table and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly as he spotted something on the bed. Moving closer he realized it was a small chunk of blue fur.

'What...the hell? This...is Kurt's fur...what was he doing in my room? There's no reason for him to...no...that was just a dream...it wasn't REALLY Kurt...was it?' His thoughts ran away from him then. Shaking his head to clear his troubled thoughts he came to only one way to settle this...

X X X X X X X X

Kurt tossed and turned in bed. It had been such a long day, he'd fallen asleep in just about every class today. Thankfully there had been no embarrassing outbursts though, but he couldn't sleep now even though he was exhausted. 'I...have to see him...' He threw the covers off himself and hurried out the door to Charles' room.

He slipped the door open quietly shutting it behind him. He knelt on the bed careful not to wake the elder man. Slowly he pushed the covers down, gently parting his pajama shirt. His sharp eyes seeing every detail in the dark of the room as his fingers sought out the scar on Charles stomach. Feeling bold, he leaned foreward and trailed his tongue lightly over the mark, failing to notice the slight tremor of the man under him.

Kurt smiled as the taste of the older man sent shivers of pleasure through his body. 'I wish I could taste more of him...but I can't risk him waking up.' Kurt then trailed his fingers over the path his tongue had taken, moving them over Charles' clothed hardness. As his hand moved over the heated flesh, it jerked in response, hardening more at that simple touch. Kurt stroked up the length, slowly moving up to his bare stomach then down to dip partially under the waistband of the pants, teasing the edge of Charles' boxers before slipping all the way out.

Kurt jumped as a hand gripped his wrist hard and the light flicked on, revealing Charles breathing heavily and staring at the blue mutant with an unreadable expression. "Kurt...if you want to touch, all you have to do is ask..." He growled, voice husky with desire, before moving Kurt's hand back to his stomach and plunging it into his boxers, wrapping the smaller hand over his cock.

Heh heh! So? What do you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Animal Instincts

Kurt jumped as a hand gripped his wrist hard and the light flicked on, revealing Charles breathing heavily and staring at the blue mutant with an unreadable expression. "Kurt...if you want to touch, all you have to do is ask..." He growled, voice husky with desire, before moving Kurt's hand back to his stomach and plunging it into his boxers, wrapping the smaller hand over his cock. 'Ohgodohgodohgod!' Kurt was unable to manage coherent thoughts. "Ah...uh...what..." His babbling was cut off when Charles bucked into the smaller hand holding his cock. Kurt moaned softly, surprised by how aroused he was getting from just touching.

"Come on, Kurt! Touch me!" Charles commanded huskily. Kurt whimpered slightly, moving his hand out of the elder mans boxers and pushed him back onto the bed. He quickly straddled the telepath's hips and fumbled with the buttons of his pajama shirt. Once it was undone completely, Kurt ran his fingers slowly across the exposed flesh, trembling as Charles shivered.

The questing fingers pushed the shirt off, tossing it to the side and returned to toy with the elder man's nipples. Charles squirmed as Kurt's furry hands tickled him, moving lower over his stomach. The blue mutant leaned closer, kissing the elder man hesitantly. Charles kissed back, tangling his hands into Kurt's hair, feeling the silky softness.

Kurt slid his tongue tentatively along Charles' lower lip, begging for access. The telepath opened his mouth, quickly drawing the boy's tongue into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. Kurt moaned deeply, hands moving down to tug Charles' pants off. With a little adjusting they managed to strip the rest of the telepath's clothes off and toss them away, not caring where they landed.

Kurt pulled back, panting heavily, his hands moved to quickly remove his clothing, a little hesitantly. "Go ahead, Kurt." Charles whispered softly, stroking his cheek encouragingly. He tossed his clothes away, allowing Charles to examine his body. The telepath reached up to stroke his hands over the boy's chest, feeling the warm fur tickle his palms. "You're beautiful..." He whispered, moving his hands lower to feel the taut muscles of his stomach. Kurt gasped softly, trembling as the elder man tugged him down, pressing their bare groins together. Both moaned simultaneously as the two began grinding slowly against each other.

"Ah! P-Professor!" Kurt moaned, leaning forward to get better leverage as he thrust against Charles length.

"Please, Kurt...call me Charles...when we're alone anyway..." He managed in between pants, one hand moved to Kurt's hip as the other found the blue mutant's flailing tail. He gripped the tail gently, knowing it was quite sensitive.

"Ah!" Kurt just about jumped off Charles as the elder man slowly slid his tongue over the head of Kurt's tail. "Fuck!" He moaned, as that simple gesture sent a rush of pleasure through his body. Kurt leaned on Charles chest, laying his arms on either side of his head as he continued rocking against him.

"I didn't realize you could feel so much pleasure through your tail." Charles commented as he bucked harder against the blue mutant, he took Kurt's tail into his mouth, sucking gently on the spaded tip. Kurt sunk his teeth into the juncture of Charles' shoulder and neck, muffling his cry of pleasure. "Yessss, Kurt! I want you to lose yourself in pleasure!" He growled, scraping his teeth lightly over a vein in the boy's neck.

Charles suddenly rolled them over, locking his legs in his arms, leaning foreword slowly, careful not to hurt him, he began thrusting frantically against Kurt while sucking lightly on his tail. 'God! It's been way too long!' He thought to himself, reveling in the helpless whimpers and moans he was dragging out of Kurt, the feel of another person's arousal against his own, the nails that were now biting painfully into his back as he quickened his pace.

Dropping the tail in his mouth he leaned closer until their chests were almost touching, he flicked his tongue over Kurt's earlobe and whispered huskily. "Kurt, you have to be quieter...we don't want anyone finding us, do we now? You can bite me if you want..." The blue mutant did just that, sinking his teeth hard into the elder man's shoulder, muffling his cries of pleasure. Kurt moved his now free tail down between the two of them, working it's way slowly between them. Charles gasped at the touch, biting his lip to stifle his moans as Kurt kept up the onslaught.

The two were both panting heavily, sweat trickling down their bodies as they grew close to the edge. "Come on, come on!" Charles gasped, breathing hotly on Kurt's throat with each harder thrust. Kurt let go of the telepath's shoulder, groaning desperately into the elder man's ear, fingers drawing blood as they scraped down his back. The telepath hissed at the pain/pleasure combination, and scraped his teeth lightly down Kurt's throat, reveling as that gesture sent a deep moan from his lips.

Kurt bucked sharply against Charles, rubbing his tail hard against them, arching into the elder man, crying out loudly into his lover's neck as his orgasm sent him jerking hard on the bed, finger's gripping hard as he nipped his throat lightly, leaving a dark mark there. Charles groaned as his orgasm shot through him. Slowly the telepath released Kurt's legs, allowing them to fall to the bed, he found himself collapsing carefully on top of the blue mutant, feeling completely drained.

Kurt found himself softly stroking the elder man's back as they fought to catch their breath. Charles hummed contentedly, nuzzling his face against the warm chest. "Charles..." Kurt whispered softly once he caught his breath. "Can we...do that again?" Charles chuckled merrily, managing to push himself up so he was straddling the younger mutant's hips.

"I suppose you want to go again tonight?" He questioned, raising an amused eyebrow at Kurt's shy nod. "I'll try, but I'm not as young as I used to be, you'll have to give me a few minutes." Kurt smirked up the elder man, stroking his hands through the hair on his chest.

"I'd hate to see how you were as a younger man! I could barely keep up!" He grinned at Charles incredulous look. "Well, I couldn't!" The telepath's laugh was cut off abruptly by Kurt kissing him thoroughly. The elder man broke off suddenly, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Already?" He muttered, smiling at Kurt's dark flush.

"Sorry, having such a naked sexy man on top of me has gotten me very excited." Charles flushed at the compliment, stroking his hands over the boy's nipples in response.

"Well, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, I find it quite exciting that I'm so appealing to you. It's been quite a while since anyone felt that way about me..." He still wasn't quite hard, but he was getting there. "Kurt, could you touch me? I need a bit more stimulus if you want me to come with you again." The blue mutant pushed on his chest, Charles complied with the silent request and rolled them over so Kurt was on top.

Kurt kissed his way down the elder man's body, licking tentatively at the semen covering his stomach. Liking the salty taste, he quickly cleaned the rest off, moving slowly down to Charles' pubic hair. The telepath squirmed as Kurt moved lower, finally pulling away to lick languidly up the length of his cock. He gasped loudly, feeling his heated member twitch in response. The blue mutant began lapping at the head, causing Charles to whimper, then moan as the boy sucked hard on the head. "S-shit, Kurt!" He gasped, biting his lip.

Charles sat up quickly, pushing Kurt's face and hands away. "You're going to make me cum if you keep that up!" He growled out, Kurt grinned broadly at that, seeming pleased with that revelation. "We'll do that some other time, alright?" Kurt nodded and moved closer to kiss him deeply. They pulled back rather quickly. "So, how do you want to start round two?" He questioned.

"Well, I really haven't thought about doing this with a guy before, besides you, and I've only thought up a couple positions. They were the ones we've done already. You can pick." Kurt responded, shifting nervously on the bed, suddenly realizing he didn't know anything about being with a man.

"Kurt, it's alright. I don't want you to be nervous, I can teach you all you want to know. I promise." Kurt smiled softly as the elder man shifted on the bed. "Now, let's see...ah! I've got an idea!" He moved onto his knees, tugging Kurt foreword, positioning him on his hands an knees then moving behind him.

"What are you..." Kurt asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm not going to penetrate you Kurt, I promise that...if this position gets uncomfortable for you, just tell me, alright?" Charles questioned and waited for his nod of acceptance before spreading Kurt's legs slightly, moving forward so his legs were on either side of the blue mutant, pressing closely against him. He slid his cock between the boy's legs, thrusting against his balls. Kurt gasped at the pleasure that shot through him. Charles gripped his hip with one hand, the other moving down to slowly stroke Kurt's cock with each thrust.

"Ah! C-charles! I need...more...please!" Kurt begged and the elder man began a fast pace, thrusting against him as he stroked his hand over the blue mutant's cock. "Yessss!" He moaned. Kurt dug his finger's and knees into the bed, moving back to meet every one of the telepath's thrusts with the same fervor.

Charles growled, surprised at how good this felt, almost like anal sex, but not quite. He scraped his teeth against Kurt's shoulder, careful not to leave marks even though his fur would probably hide them, he didn't want to chance it. It didn't matter if Kurt left marks on him, it wouldn't be easy to explain them if someone saw, but easier than if Kurt suddenly had love bites or hickies. Charles began thrusting faster, feeling close to his edge even though he'd just cum. "Kurt...I'm...very close..." He muttered into the boy's ear.

"I...need...just a...little more! Bitte!" Kurt gasped out, Charles slid the hand not holding his lover's cock up along his back to carefully grip the base of Kurt's tail. He slid his hand along it slowly until the tip was in his hand, transferring it quickly into his mouth, he sucked gently on it while moving his hand back to Kurt's hip.

The younger mutant whimpered at the combined pleasures, bucking back into Charles' cock, then foreword into his hand. Kurt's arms collapsed and he found his face pressed into the sheets of the bed. Charles continued his onslaught and Kurt screamed into the bed as his lover was able to hit a spot on his testacles he never knew existed. It sent a white hot pleasure shooting through his body and he found himself orgasming harder than he'd ever done before, jerking hard, his legs spasmed together, wrenching a pained cry from Charles as he was forced over the edge.

Both of them continued to ride the waves for a minute before Kurt's legs finally unclenched, releasing Charles from their death-like grip. The telepath collapsed beside his young lover, panting heavily. "Ahhhh..." Kurt managed to say weakly into the bed.

"Is that a good ahhhh, or a bad ahhhh?" Charles questioned, sitting up slowly.

"Definitely good..." Kurt muttered, with Charles' help he managed to sit up as well. "Can we clean off now? I don't think sleeping with dried cum would be very comfortable." Charles laughed merrily as he moved off the bed, slipping into the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a wash cloth wiping Kurt down first, he allowed the younger mutant to do the same before he tossed it randomly on the bedside table.

"How about we get some sleep now?" Kurt nodded and allowed Charles to pull him against his muscular chest, tucking them both under the covers. He flicked the light off and held the boy closely. Kurt snuggled his face into the telepath's neck, breathing the scent that was entirely Charles letting it lull him to sleep. The elder man smiled happily at the feeling of another warm body in his arms and fell asleep, contentment washing over him.

tbc

So? How'd you like it? Please review! Is this too graphic? Pleas let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Morning After

Kurt moaned softly, feeling pleasure radiating through his body. His eyes slowly opened. He'd had such a wonderful dream about sleeping with Charles last night. "Ahhh!" He gasped as the man in question sucked on the head of his cock again.

"Good morning, Kurt." Charles pulled back long enough to talk, before sliding his lips around Kurt's member, scraping his teeth gently over the shaft then flicking his tongue across the head. The blue mutant jerked as memories from last night hit him full force, he quickly pulled away from the older man jumping out of the bed as if he'd been shocked. "Kurt?" The elder man questioned, confusion marring his face.

"I ah...have to get ready...for school..." He muttered, avoiding Charles' eyes as he gathered his clothes quickly. The telepath moved off the bed to grip Kurt's shoulders firmly.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" He questioned, looking down at the blue mutant, noticing the strained look on his face.

"I just...have to get ready..." He muttered, quickly stepping away from the elder man, arms wrapped tightly around his clothes he teleported out of the room, leaving a naked and highly confused Charles standing alone in the middle of his room.

"What...the hell?" He muttered, running his hands over his face in irritation. He headed into the bathroom, needing to take a cold shower, and hoping it would help clear his mind as well as fix his 'problem.'

X X X X X X X X

Kurt teleported into his room, dropping his clothes and immediately headed into the bathroom. He turned the water on hot and slid under the spray. Dropping to his knees, he began sobbing quietly. 'I...can't believe what happened! That's the only reason he responded that way to me...' Kurt thought, sighing softly, he wrapped his arms around himself. 'He can't possibly want ME...no one would...I'm just a fuzzy blue freak...'

Kurt's tears streamed quickly down his face. 'I just...fooled myself last night. Thinking he wanted ME, but all I could possibly give him would be sex...he couldn't possibly want anything else from me. I should just...stay away from him...besides, what would everyone else think? They would call us both nasty names...its for the best.' He made his decision, but felt a deep sadness spread through him at the thought of staying away from Charles...

X X X X X X X X

Charles entered the kitchen later than he usually did, Jean and Scott were already eating by that time. He was extremely troubled by how Kurt had reacted earlier. 'I wonder...if he regrets what happened...or if he's ashamed by how he acted...' He frowned deeply as he moved to get coffee, barely acknowledging the two teenagers as they spoke.

"Um...Professor?" Jean questioned, finding it strange that he didn't seem to notice them.

"Hummm?" Charles turned to notice the concerned look on the red-heads face. "Ah...good morning Jean, Scott...my mind was elsewhere for a minute." He smiled reassuringly at the two students and turned back to pour his coffee, trying hard to push his depressing thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment as he took his seat at the table. Jean and Scott shared a confused look before returning to their breakfast.

Kurt entered the kitchen as Jean and Scott were cleaning up their plates, followed closely by Rahne and Jamie who were talking animatedly together. The blue mutant froze momentarily as he spotted Charles at the table. The two mutants crashed into his back, not watching where they were going, Jamie split into several versions of himself which then began clamoring at Kurt.

"Ah, s-sorry Jamie, Rahne..." He muttered, stepping out of the way of the door. Charles moved over to wash out his cup, having forgone breakfast today. Kurt found his eyes following the elder man and he quickly left the room, he felt like he was suffocating, he needed to get away.

"Kurt?" He heard behind him and cursed softly as he realized who it was. "Are you alright?" Kurt heard his footsteps moving quickly down the hall and teleported away, not ready to deal with this right now.

Charles frowned deeply as Kurt disappeared, leaving only the smell of sulfur behind. 'I need to find out what's wrong with him...' He then proceeded to search the house for Kurt, but found the blue mutant was already driving to school. "Damn..." The telepath muttered, turning on his heel he strode quickly down the hall to hole up in his office, failing to notice the tall dark figure in the shadows...

X X X X X X X X

Kurt made it to school quite a bit earlier than he usually did. 'Ahhh...this sucks!' He slammed his head into the steering wheel, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened. 'I...don't know if I can stay away...' He thought sadly as his head throbbed painfully. 'But...I can't give him what he needs...there's no way we could have an actual relationship...it just wouldn't work.' Sighing heavily he slid out of his car and trudged inside, knowing today wasn't going to go well...

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Avoidance

Charles was trying to work on paperwork that needed to be done, but ended up staring blankly out the window for most of the morning, trying to figure out what was wrong with Kurt. Logan found him still staring blankly around lunch time. "Hey." He said, moving to stand in front of the desk. Charles jerked around to face the other man, looking slightly sheepish.

"Oh, Logan...what do you need?" He asked, carefully schooling his face into the calm mask he always wore.

"I wanna ask ya something, and I want you to answer truthfully, alright?" The telepath hesitated before nodding slightly. "Do you like Kurt?" He asked, staring straight at the man behind the desk, gauging his reaction closely.

"Of course I do. Why would I not like one of my students?" Charles questioned. Logan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest, frowning at the telepath.

"That's not what I meant. You KNOW how I meant it." He growled, irritation evident in his voice.

"I...don't see how that's any of your business..."

"Don't bullshit with me! I'm not stupid! I know something's going on between you two. Now answer the damn question!" Charles sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands, feeling exhausted.

"Yes, I know what you meant..." He rubbed his face briefly, before moving his hands to look up at Logan. "I...like him...a lot more than I should..." He admitted softly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Do you want to start something with him?"

"What?" Charles asked, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Do you want a relationship with him? Or just sex?" The telepath flushed at his comment, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh...Logan? Why are you asking me this?" He questioned, keeping his eyes firmly away from the other man.

"I wanna know if it's serious. Because if it isn't, and you keep this 'thing' you have with him up...and end up hurting the elf. You're gonna have to answer to these!" He said, sliding his claws out, pointing them slightly at Charles.

"I...I'm not really sure..." He started, frowning slightly as he thought. "I care about Kurt, a lot...and would never intentionally hurt him. I need to think over some things to make sure we BOTH are serious about a relationship. But considering he ran out this morning once he woke up, I don't think he wants anything more..." He sighed, staring sadly at the desk in front of him. "I fear I drove him off..."

"Well, what did you do to make him run off?" Logan questioned, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I woke him up by sucking him off...but I don't see why that would make him upset..." He trailed off at the choking sound from Logan.

"Gah! I didn't wanna know that!" He bellowed, jumping off the desk and quickly heading to the door. Charles laughed at his retreating back.

"You asked!" Logan stopped and turned, flashing a grin at the telepath.

"Yeah I did. And don't worry! I'm sure the kid just needs some time ta figure things out, same as you." Charles nodded slowly.

"I...suppose you're right, Logan." Logan gave a quick nod before slipping out of the room. Charles sighed slightly and started back on his paperwork, trying to push thoughts of Kurt out of his head for now.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt headed into the mansion after school, starting to head straight to his room. He wasn't tired, but he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but Charles all day. 'Ah! Dumkomff! Stop doing this to yourself!' He thought, berating himself as he moved down the hall. 'You're just going to hurt yourself more with this line of thought...' Sighing heavily as he shoved his door open, tossing his bag on the floor. "Kurt?" He heard the soft voice behind him question.

"Damn it!" He muttered softly, turning slowly to face the person he was trying to avoid seeing.

"Are you alright?" Kurt kept his eyes off Charles' face, ignoring his question. "Can we talk about...what happened?" Receiving no answer, the telepath moved into the younger mutant's room, stopping in front of him. "Please Kurt? Tell me what's wrong!" Charles pushed the boy's chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Why won't you tell me?" His voice was pleading for an answer. He leaned foreward, brushing his lips lightly across Kurt's. The younger mutant jumped back as if he were electrocuted, spinning around quickly, he failed to notice the pained look on Charles face at the rejection. Unknown to them, a pair of green eyes watched the scene intently from the open doorway.

"I...just..." Kurt shook his head quickly, his tail unwrapping from around his waist showing through the hologram that he hadn't shut off yet.

"If...you regret...what happened last night...you just have to tell me...please?" Charles' voice cracked on the last word, the calm mask he usually wore breaking as his lips trembled slightly. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, too upset himself to hear the change in the telepath's voice.

"Yes..." He whispered, lying through the tears streaming down his face. "I...regret what we did and...I don't want...to do it again..." Charles held back a sharp intake of breath at that, feeling as if a knife had sliced through his chest, leaving nothing but a bleeding wound that wouldn't be healed easily...if it ever would.

"I see..." Charles said coldly, feeling his calm mask slip back into place. "I'll just...leave you alone then. I'm sure we can...keep what happened separate from when we have to interact with each other, right?" He questioned softly, trembling with the effort to keep from breaking down.

"Of course..." Kurt responded, barely able to keep a sob back as he heard Charles turn on his heel and head out the door, shutting it harder than necessary behind him. He waited until he was sure he was far enough away, then Kurt threw himself face first onto his bed and sobbed harder than he had in a very long time...

X X X X X X X X

Charles strode quickly down the hallway, too upset to notice the presence following behind him. Hurriedly, he headed into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. Leaning agains the wood, he let his mask slip completely, letting the tears stream down his face. "Why?" He questioned himself, letting his sadness take over. "I...should have stopped it...before it...we..." He stopped abruptly, running his hand over his face. "HE was the one who started it...and yet..." Charles sighed heavily, moving to sit on his bed. "I should have realized he would regret it...he's just a boy. I should have known this would happen. And yet...why does it hurt so much?" His voice faltered and he found himself sobbing into his hands...

tbc

Damn! This chapter was hard to write! Please don't hate me! It WILL get better I promise! It had to be done though, sorry! How'd you like it? Any thoughts? Please review! Oh! I'm going to have some spoiler's later, maybe not in the next chapter but soon! Just thought I'd tell people ahead of time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-False Masks

Dinner was quite strained, for Charles at least. He had entered the dinning room later than usual and the only seat left, 'Of course!' he thought sadly, was right next to Kurt. He found himself sitting stiffly next to the blue mutant, offering a quiet hello to the assembled group. Logan frowned slightly at Charles from his seat down the table from the two. 'Must not have talked to the fuzzy elf…' He mused as he dug into his dinner.

Kurt gave the elder man a fake smile as he desperately tried to ignore his presence, which was impossible with him sitting next to him. 'Ahh! Thought he wouldn't show up…' He picked at his plate, unaware that someone at the table was staring intently at the two of them…

No one else at the table noticed their blank looks, or the uneaten food on their plates. Storm, Hank, and Logan began a conversation about the next danger room mission they should run the kids through tomorrow. Jean and Scott were talking animatedly with Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee, about the upcoming dance at school, while Bobby, Spike and Ray were talking about a skateboarding contest they were entering next week. Even Rahne and Jamie were having their own quieter discussion at the end of the table.

"So?" Jamie was saying to the Scottish mutant sitting next to him. "What should we do?" He asked quietly.

"Ah don' know…" Rahne whispered back. "But we should think o' somethin' quick…" She trailed off as Kitty asked her to pass the salt. Rahne complied, then continued eating, shrugging slightly at Jamie. "We'll figure it oot…" Her friend nodded and dug into his food as well, effectively cutting off any more conversation for the moment.

Kurt pushed his food around on his plate, pretending to eat as his mind raced with confused thoughts. 'Why…does my chest hurt so much? I shouldn't..feel this way. I know he couldn't...l-love me...like I want him to.' Dinner passed quickly without any incidents. Kurt stood quickly, getting ready to head out of the room. Rahne nudged Jamie and gestured towards the blue mutant. He nodded and the two of them started arguing back and forth as they hurried towards where Charles was standing up.

Jamie broke into a jog, looking at Rahne as he did so. Both of them fake arguing with each other. Rahne gave Jamie a slight push causing the clumsy boy to run into Charles back, instantly splitting into several copies of himself. The combined weight of them knocking the older man off balance. He stumbled and fell over one of Jamie's clones, ending up on top of Kurt.

"Ahh!" Kurt gasped as his head hit the floor with a crack. Charles winced at the sound, and braced his hands on either side of the younger mutant's head.

"Are you alright?" The telepath asked, his breath tickling Kurt's mouth. Kurt found his eyes drawn to Charles lips, they were so close, if he just moved up a little bit, they'd touch. 'Why...why do I feel like I need to kiss him? It's not fair!' He had to fight himself not to do that as Charles licked his lips before speaking again. "Kurt?" He asked softly, concern filling his voice. Kurt looked into his eyes, worry clearly evident, but there was another emotion behind that one. 'I...can't make it out...'

"I...I'm fine." Kurt said gruffly, putting his mask back into place. "You...can get off me though..." Charles blinked as if he'd forgotten, then quickly pushed into an upright position, allowing Kurt to do the same.

"Ah...sorry." He muttered, flushing with embarrassment. Standing up he offered Kurt a hand. The blue mutant took it hesitantly, flushing at the rush of emotions that ran through him at that simple touch as Charles hauled him up.

"Thanks..." Kurt muttered, keeping his head down as he headed out of the room. Charles watched with a hurt look on his face before he realized and made himself appear calm. Rahne tugged his arm suddenly.

"Ah...yes Rahne?" He asked, turning to look at the young girl. She tugged him down and whispered something in his ear. Charles blushed at what she said, he pulled back and gave a slight nod before slipping out of the room.

"So, what was that about?" Kitty asked Rahne.

"Nothing!" The younger girl answered before running out of the room, Jamie (who had pulled himself back together) following close behind.

"Okay..." Rogue said to Kitty as everyone else started to leave the room. "That was really weird..."

"Yeah, I think we should figure out what's going on!" Rogue grinned at her and quickly followed after Kitty as she headed in the direction Kurt and Charles had gone.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt hurried down the hallway to his room, trying to forget how close he had been to kissing Charles in front of everyone. 'Why does he have to care? It would be easier to stop thinking about him if he'd just stop caring about me!' Kurt had to stop moving as the tears blurred his vision. He leaned his head against the wall, crying quietly. He didn't hear the approach of Charles until he was right next to him.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Kurt jumped at the sound of his voice, turning quickly and hurriedly trying to wipe the tears away.

"Go away!" He said, voice thick from his tears. "I don't want to talk to you!" Charles' face twisted in agony, but he forced himself to reach out, placing his hand on Kurt's shaking shoulder.

"Talk to me, tell me what did I do?" He asked softly, both unaware they had guests to their private conversation. Kurt tried to pull away, but Charles spun him around and backed him against the wall. He braced his hands on either side of Kurt's head leaning closer so their faces were mere inches apart. "Tell me!" Charles demanded, his voice dark and silky. Kurt shivered at the tone of his voice and the closeness of their bodies.

"I...I..." The blue mutant stuttered, swallowing hard as he concentrated on what he was saying.

"Do you hate me? Do you hate yourself? For what happened between us?"

"No!"

"Then what? Why are you avoiding me? Rahne told me you were crying earlier, after we talked. If you did regret what happened, why were you sad? Besides, you were the one who snuck into my room while I was sleeping. So tell me!" Charles growled, leaning forward to nip his ear gently. Kurt jolted at that action, heart racing frantically in his chest. The telepath moved closer, unable to stop himself from pressing his body against the younger mutant's. "I could take the information, if I really wanted to. I won't use my powers like that, but there are OTHER ways to get what I need." He muttered, rolling their hips languidly together.

"You...you don't understand!" Kurt shouted suddenly, breaking out of his stunned silence and pushing the elder man away. Charles blinked rapidly at the change. "I...I love you! And all you could ever want from me is sex!" Kurt yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"What?" Charles gasped, stunned by the outburst. "Why would you think that?" He asked, reaching out to touch Kurt's face. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Kurt spun on his heel and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. Charles stood their, looking like he'd just been slapped. "Fuck!" He muttered darkly, leaning against the wall. "I always seem to say the wrong things, don't I?" He questioned himself. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he slouched down the hall to his room, shutting himself in.

"Wow..." Rogue muttered to Kitty. "A lot more's goin' on between them than ah thought, huh Kitty?" She turned to the younger girl in time to see her nod.

"Definitely!" She agreed before tugging the older girl back the way they came, heading towards their room. "We have to find a way to help them out!" Rogue agreed and the two of them started working on a plan, unaware that two others were doing just that...

So? What do you think? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Got this chapter up much faster than I thought! Hope you like it!

Chapter 9-You have me...

Charles paced restlessly back and forth in his room, not being able to sleep at all. He'd changed into a pair of pajama pants and had tried to sleep, but Kurt's words kept him awake for hours. 'He...loves me!' The telepath thought, his pace quickening. 'But what did he mean when he said I'd only want sex from him?' Frowning Charles glanced at the clock to see it read midnight.

'Damn! I can't sleep like this!' If he had hair, he'd be ripping it out with frustration by now! He found himself heading out of the room, not bothering to adorn any other clothing as it was quite warm in the mansion tonight. He found himself padding silently through the dark hallway, his feet leading him to Kurt's room.

He stood outside the door, staring at the wood as if it would give him the answers he wanted. Hesitating slightly, he opened the door, pushing it open slowly. Through the darkness he managed to see the outline of Kurt on the bed, so he closed the door quietly and made his way to the dark shape. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darker room, and he found himself moving over and sitting on the bed next to Kurt.

"Kurt..." He whispered softly, gently brushing the back of his fingers across the boy's cheek. "Why couldn't you tell me before? And what did you mean I could only want sex from you? How could you think that?" Charles leaned down and kissed Kurt's mouth lightly. "I care deeply about you, I don't want you to see you hurt like this, can't you see that?" Sighing quietly, he lay down next to him, wrapping his arm loosely around Kurt's middle and burying his face into his shoulder. Charles found himself relaxing into the bed, and let Kurt's soft breathing lull him to sleep.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt jerked awake with a start, feeling disoriented. "Ahhh, Gott! Warum es ist so heiss!" (Why is it so hot!) He muttered, trying to roll onto his back, realizing instantly he someone was pressed against his back and was holding him in place. Struggling slightly, he caught the scent of the person behind him and froze. "C-Charles?" He whispered softly. Frowning, he wiggled in his embrace until he was facing him.

Kurt shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Wake up already!" he growled, shaking a little harder. Charles mumbled something incoherently and tightened his grip. Grumbling irritably, Kurt managed to pry his arms off him and rolled away. Charles jerked awake, blinking rapidly. "Wha...?" He questioned, glancing around the room he remembered what had happened. "Oh..." He said softly, sitting up to squint at Kurt's shape in the dark. "Must, have fallen asleep..."

"You think?" Kurt said, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin on them as he looked at his guest. "Why are you here?"

"I...couldn't sleep, and found myself wandering in here. I wanted to...I, had to...see you." He whispered softly his hand reached up as if to touch him, but it dropped back to the bed. Kurt could clearly see the tremble in his hand and the sadness in his face. "Kurt, why do you keep running from me?"

"I...I just didn't want you to..." He hesitated, burying his face into his arms. "I...thought you'd...h-hate me..." Charles frowned deeply, scooting closer and pulling Kurt's head up.

"Kurt..." He said softly, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from the younger mutants' face. "Why would I ever hate you? Just because you told me you love me?" Kurt nodded, sniffing quietly. Charles leaned closer to wrap his arms around him, tucking Kurt's head under his chin. "I would NEVER hate you for anything you said or did Kurt, I want you to know that." Kurt choked back a sob and pulled himself onto the older mutants' lap, wrapping his arms around him and crying.

Charles rubbed his back soothingly, whispering softly into his ear until he calmed down. "I'm sorry, for acting so coldly towards you before. I was just so hurt that you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Rahne is too nosy for her own good..."

"Rahne?" Kurt questioned, pulling away from Charles' shoulder.

"Well...she saw our argument before dinner earlier and her and Jamie planned that 'accident' at dinner. She told me this after you headed out of the room and told me to go after you."

"I'd say she's too smart for her own good too!" Kurt said, covering his mouth to hide his laugh.

"It's not that funny! A girl younger than you was trying to get us together!" Kurt laughed harder, falling backwards onto the bed. Charles smiled moving to lay next to him.

"Well..." Kurt started, hesitantly reaching out to cup Charles' cheek in his hand, smiling as he leaned into the touch. "We...sort of were together...just...not speaking. I...I'm sorry, for how I acted as well...I just...didn't think you wanted ME. I mean...I don't see how anyone would want me, I'm a blue fuzzball." Charles gripped Kurt's hand on his cheek, pulling it around to kiss his palm.

"Kurt..." He said softly, moving closer to brush his lips across his cheek. "You may be blue and fuzzy, but that makes you special, even more special than being a mutant. And I know that I...I lo...lo..." He broke off, feeling his throat constrict at those words.

"It's alright, Charles." Kurt said, moving closer to kiss his lips softly. "I realize now, that you love me too, you don't have to say it."

"I want to...it's just, I've been hurt by people who I told those words to...so it might take me a while before I can say them...but just know that I do."

"It's really alright, as long as I have you all to myself."

"You do Kurt. You have me, heart, body, and soul. You always will, even if you find someone else, you'll always have me, no matter what happens."

"I...love you!" Kurt threw his arms around Charles neck and kissed him deeper than before. The telepath responded eagerly, pulling back after a minute to breath.

"I do too. Now, let's get some sleep. We both could use some after what little we did get." Kurt snuggled into his embrace, feeling contentment overwhelm him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? You're gonna hate the next chapter! It might take a while to get it done, I have to work on some other of my stories and I've been rather busy, but I promise I won't stop writing this! If you get too anxious for it, just nag me and I'll try ta work on it! Please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Oohhh! You are soooooo going to hate me with this chapter! I'm really sorry but this idea just popped into my head and I had to put it into this story!

Chapter 10-Confusion

Kurt was warm. Too warm. And something heavy was lying on his chest. Grumbling incoherently, Kurt opened his eyes slightly, glaring through the slits at Charles' prone form sprawled across him. "Charles..." He muttered, pushing on the older man's shoulder. "Get up! You put my arm to sleep!" Kurt shook harder until Charles grumbled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Kurt." He grinned and leaned foreword to kiss the tip of his nose. Kurt blushed slightly at that action and pushed him gently back.

"Can you get off my arm now?" He asked. Charles chuckled and rolled off him, allowing Kurt to try and wake his arm up.

"Sorry!" Charles smiled, then leaned closer and kissed up Kurt's arm. The blue mutant laughed softly and tugged the front of Charles' shirt, pulling his mouth down to his and kissing him deeply.

"Du bist mein Schatz!" Kurt breathed happily, nuzzling Charles' cheek with his own.

"Hmmm...I'm not too familiar with German, what does that mean?"

"It means, 'you are my darling'." Kurt said softly and Charles blushed slightly at the endearment.

"I...rather like that. Now, why don't we go take a shower?" Kurt nodded. Charles slid out of the bed, reaching out his hand for the blue mutant. Kurt allowed himself to be pulled out of the bed. "Can you teleport us to my room? That way we'll be able to have a private shower." Kurt flushed and nodded before wrapping his arms around his lover and teleporting them to Charles' room.

Once there, Charles slowly rid Kurt and himself of their clothes as he walked him backwards to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving a trail of clothes along the way. Charles' hands stroked over Kurt's naked flesh, directing him into the shower.

"Ah…Charles!" Kurt groaned as the telepath stroked a hand over his hardened member. The older man smiled, kissing along his neck before pulling away. The blue mutant whimpered at the loss as Charles moved to close the shower door and turn on the water. He reached out to tug Kurt under the spray with him.

Charles ran his hands through the younger mutant's hair, wetting it thoroughly. He then leaned forward to lick the wet fur on his neck. Kurt tilted his head back, groaning softly, tail flicking around wildly. Kurt's fingers dug hard into Charles' shoulders as the telepath began sucking and nipping gently at his tender neck, earning a low growl from the younger mutant. "B-Bitte!" Kurt moaned, pushing his erection against Charles, begging to be touched.

"I told you before, I don't know much German," Charles murmured against his neck, brushing his hands teasingly over Kurt's nipples. "You'll have to tell me what you want." He slowly licked up his neck and gently nipped at his earlobe. Kurt whimpered, unable to speak, he grabbed Charles' hand and forcefully led it to his neglected cock. "Ohh," The older man breathed against Kurt's ear, wrapping his hand firmly around the hard member. "I know what you want Kurt, but I want you to tell me…" Charles squeezed slightly, earning a gasp from the younger mutant.

"B-bitte…please…touch me…make me cum!" Kurt begged desperately.

"That's better…" Charles backed Kurt against the shower wall, tugging one of Kurt's legs up to wrap around his waist. Locking his hand firmly around their joined cocks, he began thrusting. Kurt let out a moan of relief, moving one hand down to join Charles' and moved in time with the older man his free hand still gripping his shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich…" Kurt murmured, leaning his head back against the wall. Charles suddenly lifted Kurt's leg higher, the hand gripping their cock's letting go and moving down to lift Kurt against the wall, forcing him to wrap his other leg around Charles' waist. "Was machst du…?" Kurt started, then gasped as the telepath's finger worked its way into his tight hole. "Ahhh!"

"Don't worry Kurt, I'm only going to use one finger…promise!" Kurt nodded slowly, quickly getting used to the strange feeling. Charles began thrusting his finger in time with his hips. Kurt's fingers dug hard into his lover's back as his other hand stroked their cocks.

"It's…too much!" Kurt panted, grip loosening on Charles' shoulder. The telepath responded by curling his finger inside the younger mutant. Kurt's teeth sank hard into the older man's shoulder and he stiffened as he came, fingers digging into his back as his other hand squeezed their cocks. Charles groaned lowly as he came as well.

Kurt's legs slid down Charles' body and he lay against the wall, only being held up by the older man's arms. Charles moved them around to sit on a ledge on the side of the shower, pulling the younger mutant onto his lap. Kurt gratefully sank against him, head lolling to the side. "How are you doing, Meine schönen blauen Fuzzy-Dämon?" Kurt chuckled slightly at that, trembling from the aftereffects of his orgasm.

"Ahhh…fine, really tired though." He managed to respond, nuzzling Charles' neck weakly. The telepath smiled, brushing his hands through the younger mutant's hair. The two of them finished their shower quickly and dried off. They made their way to Charles' bed, tumbling onto it in a heap of limbs, not bothering with covers at all. "Shouldn't we be up and about? Won't everyone wonder where we are?" Kurt asked as he lay partially ontop of Charles, drawing patterns on the elder man's chest.

"I don't think we should worry about that, it's Saturday so no one will wonder where we are. As long as we leave _sometime_!" Charles responded, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Sounds good to me!" Kurt murmured, nuzzling his face into Charles' neck, falling asleep quickly in his warm embrace.

"Sleep well, my angel." Charles whispered, kissing the younger mutant's head softly before falling asleep himself.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt woke a little before noon. He carefully extricated himself from Charles' grasp and headed to the bathroom to take care of business. When he returned Charles was sitting up slowly, stretching luxuriously. "Ah, you're awake! I think I want to take a run around the forest. Then when I come back we can have some more fun, right?" Charles smiled, and beckoned him closer.

"That's fine, Kurt." He pulled him down for a deep kiss. Their tongues' dueled for a minute before they had to pull back to breathe. "You might want to change into some clothes first. I don't think anyone would appreciate seeing you naked as much as I do!" Kurt laughed and nodded his agreement.

"I'll do that, though it would be fun to streak through the house just to see what everyone would say!" Charles smiled brightly at the thought of their faces if he actually _did_ do that.

"Alright, you better go before I can't let you go!" Charles made a shooing gesture towards Kurt. "Don't take too long or I might fall asleep again!"

"I won't!" Kurt quickly pulled on his clothes and teleported back to his own room. He changed into some clothes then teleported outside. He took off at a run heading towards the forest around the house. He teleported and swung from branch to branch, his agility making this easy to do. He felt like he could fly through the air right now. Everything was perfect! He knew Charles loved him, even though he didn't _say_ it. He finally found someone who accepted him for who he was! It was the most amazing feeling in the world! He could just…The branch he'd jumped onto suddenly snapped and before Kurt could teleport, he slammed into the ground, blacking out from a hit to the head.

X X X X X X X X

*Kurt's POV*

I opened my eyes slowly, barely making out the blurry shapes above me. "He's finally coming to." A familiar voice said. My vision managed to clear enough for me to see Mr. McCoy and Charles hovering over me.

"Kurt?" Mr. McCoy asked, checking my eyes with a light. "Can you hear me?"

"Ja…" I managed to whisper. I sat up slowly, wincing as a pain shot through my head. "Was…?" I asked, looking at the two people before me.

"You took quite a hit to the head." Charles said, smiling faintly. "It's a good thing you had plans with me or we might not have found you soon enough to help." I flushed as he said that. 'What is he thinking? Does he _want_ everyone to know about us?'

"Yes…good thing." I managed to say. After checking a few things, Mr. McCoy left the room, leaving me and Charles alone. "Do you want everyone to know?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head, still embarrassed about his comment.

"Know about what?" Charles asked, tilting his head slightly at me.

"About us."

"What…are you talking about, Kurt?" I froze and looked up at him. He looked genuinely confused.

"About us…sleeping together…" I said softly. His eyes widened in shock and he took a small step back.

"Kurt…I think you hit your head harder than we thought. You should stay in bed for a while, I'll tell Hank we might need to look for brain damage…" He then quickly left the room leaving me with my confused thoughts.

"What's going on? Did I do something to upset Charles? Is that why he said that? What could I have possibly done since I last saw him? Why would he hurt me like that again! He promised!" I felt the tears spill down my cheeks and curled into a ball under the covers, letting sleep claim me, dragging me into the black abyss…

Bitte=Please

Ich liebe dich=I love you

Was machst du=What are you (doing)

Meine schönen blauen Fuzzy-Dämon=My beautiful blue fuzzy demon

Tbc

I know I'm completely evil! Just be patient with me! You'll find out what's goin' on soon! _Please_ don't stop reading! It will get better! Has this all been just one big dream? Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Crushed

*Kurt's POV*

It was a few day's later and I was well enough to get out of the infirmary. 'How could all of that have been a lie? A dream? I don't understand this at all!' I was in my room now and headed down to eat dinner that I didn't feel like having. I trudged into the room, sighing slightly when I saw the only open spot was next to Charles. 'Of course!' I thought, taking my seat and frowning slightly.

I picked at my food, not really tasting it at all. I tried not to listen to his voice, but failed miserably. Each time Charles said anything, it sent a painful jolt through my heart. 'I thought…my heart couldn't hurt as badly as it did before, but now!'

"Kurt?" His soft voice asked. "Are you alright?" His hand moved to touch mine gently and I pulled it away quickly.

"I'm alright." I said, barely managing to keep the tremor out of my voice. I stood, picking up my plate. "I just need to lie down for a while." I stated, hurrying out of the room to take care of my dishes. I heard him enter the room behind me and quickly teleported before he could say anything. Once in my room, I let the tears fall from my eyes. "I don't know how much I can take of this!" I muttered to the empty room as I curled in a ball on my bed and cried.

X X X X X X X X

*Kurt's POV*

I couldn't sleep at all, there was no way I could get to sleep without…without seeing him first. Sighing I slid out of bed and crept down the hallway to his room. I pushed the door open and entered the room slowly, making sure he was there and asleep. I crawled onto the bed and looked down at Charles as he slept, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Pushing his shirt up, I began running my finger's lightly over his stomach. 'Something…doesn't seem right.' I thought, stilling my hands.

I looked around the room, finding nothing amiss I returned my gaze to him. 'Must just be my head injury.' I thought as I outlined the muscles on Charles' stomach. 'How much have I made up? Was my obsession with Charles so strong that I could have possibly made up the time we spent together? Really? What else did I imagine?' My fingers stroked down his side, then stilled. "Wait…" I whispered to the dark. "Where's the scar? Did I imagine _that_ as well?' Sighing I moved away from him and slid out of the room heading back to my own. "How much of my life has been a lie?" I wondered out loud as I fell into a restless sleep.

Tbc

Next chapter will be longer! I'm actually going to work on it now. Let me know what you think of this one! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Horribly sorry about the last chapter! Hope I made up for it with this one though.

Chapter 12-Running

*Kurt's POV*

It was several days later. I hadn't gone to school since I awoke to this _new_ world. 'I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore.' I thought sighing in confusion. I was in the foyer sitting on the window seat with my arms around my legs and head on my knees as I stared out the window at Rahne and Jamie playing tag. I heard him walk up behind me, I knew it was him. I could never forget how his footsteps sounded. He sat on the bench next to me sighing slightly.

"Kurt," Charles started, placing his hand on my shoulder. I jerked at the contact and he dropped is hand onto his lap. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"No I haven't." I muttered bitterly, glaring out the window. 'My life was just turned upside down, how do you think I feel?' I thought to myself as I sighed slightly.

"You know I'm always here if you want to talk Kurt." He said softly before standing up and leaving the room. I sigh, holding myself tighter and wishing I had never left Charles' room before. If I hadn't, none of this would ever have happened, even if everything before was just a lie.

X X X X X X X X

*Kurt's POV*

I was running through a solo Danger Room Session. As I was jumping over a pit of spikes, I saw a flash of red, which shouldn't be there. I watched it flash into view again, but forgot to watch where I was going and ran into a wall that popped suddenly from the floor.

"What are you doing, Kurt!" Charles called out from the control room. "Keep your eyes on your surroundings! If this was a real fight, you'd be dead now!" I rubbed my aching head as the machines disappeared and the room returned to normal. I sighed as I slowly rose to my feet and headed towards the door. By the time I exited the room, Charles was standing in front of me looking angry.

"You need to be more careful than that!" He told me, and gestured down the hall. "Let's go have dinner now." He said, striding quickly towards the dinning room. I followed slowly, rubbing my face and trying to remember the last time Charles was angry because of the outcome of a Danger Room Session. I couldn't remember any time he was. He was rarely angry or upset at _all_. Then again, did I imagine his behavior? Everyone elses as well?

I slid into the dining room and sat at a random chair. I leaned forward to grab a roll from the middle of the table when someone's foot stepped hard on my tail. I yelped, dropping the food quickly.

"Oops!" Scott said from behind me, then laughed as he headed to his spot. My tail slid around my waist and I frowned deeply. 'What's with everyone?' I felt tears well up, no one is the same here. I can't fit in anymore, they're all too different from me now. I stared around at all of them as they ate and talked. Their personalities were so different, more…evil. 'I…just don't get it.' Nobody noticed as I exited the room and headed to my own. I found myself packing my meager belongings into a backpack. I then teleported outside and made my way to the gate. I paused at the top of the fence and looked back. 'I just…can't stay here any longer. The memories I have…don't match what's _real_. I'll be better off elsewhere.' I took off down the road, teleporting as far as I could go as I headed to my destination.

X X X X X X X

The cloaked figure watched as Kurt left the mansion, laughing as he began to follow the blue teleporter. "Perfect," the figure muttered. "He's played right into our hands!" As the figure moved farther away from the mansion's gates, the building disappeared, being replaced with a not so abandoned warehouse, the trees dissolving into buildings and lamps.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt finally made it to his destination and pushed open the doors of the warehouse. "H-hello?" he asked, looking around anxiously for someone.

"Hello, what brings you here?" A voice asked from behind him. Kurt spun around, heart leaping into his throat.

"W-well," He stuttered, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I…I want to join the Acolytes." He finally managed to say.

"Well, you've come to the right place, Kurt." Magneto said as he stepped into the light, smiling at his new recruit…

Tbc

Muahahaha! How'd you like it? Please let me know! XD


End file.
